


A Little Getaway

by ThatFuckerTucker



Series: Ben Mendelsohn x Reader [3]
Category: Ben Mendelsohn - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFuckerTucker/pseuds/ThatFuckerTucker
Summary: Ben Mendelsohn tries to get away from the craziness of his life and ends up in an unknown town, in which you're working for your father's construction company.





	A Little Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously a Ben X Reader AU and it definitely isn't canon and I mean no disrespect to Ben, bless that man.
> 
> I am writing this because I was asked to do so. It's an M/M pairing.
> 
> I wrote it because I was asked to do one twice so, here it is!

Working for your father's company was not how you envisioned you'd spend the summer. It's been a year since you graduated high school and while you didn't decide to go to college, you weren't able to hold down a job either.

Your friends have all gone away from your small town and now there was only you. Your best friend even tried to pair you up with the first gay friend he met but it didn't work out.

Not many people knew you were gay, just some close friends and your mom and dad. Your dad had a hard time coming to grips with that, which is why you now found yourself in a small city -which you would call a village if you had a chance-, in the hopes that you would toughen up a little.

After a hard day working with cement, you decided to walk to where you and your dad where staying at. It was only an hour away and you needed the time to thibk, reflect and admire the scenery.

Your short hair was toussled, your blue jeans where a bit dirty and so were your boots. You decided to stop at a gas station to buy yourself a drink. An older man, driving a brand new rented car stopped by to get gas. You thought he looked interesting but thought nothing of it.

You paid your drink, held the door open for him, and he smiled at you and thanked you before he passed by you. To you, he looked familiar, but then again, you had met most of the people in this town, even in passing, so you didn't thubk much of it.

Minutes later, it started raining, the white shirt clinging to your slightly muscled body -thanks to your summer job- , and you took it off and tied it across your waist. 

That same man stopped beside you in his car, in the pouring rain.

"Hey, it's raining. Need a lift?" _He was definitely not from here_ , was your first thought. Your second thought was the he appeared to be a little too busy looking at you. 

"I'm alright, sir. I'm staying just thirty minutes away from here, but thanks."

The older man rolled his eyes and laughed, his icy blue eyes locking with yours. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I leave you walking to your home in this weather. Hop in."

"But I'm-"

"Dripping wet? Yeah, mate. I got a towel in here somewhere, come on, I don't want you to get sick."

You got into the passenger's side and gratefully accepted the towel. As you dried yourself off as best as you could. The older man, kept looking at you. You swallowed and when you decided to look at him closely, your heart skipped a beat. Thankfully the shock of your revelation didn't alert him.

_That's Ben Mendelsohn! Oh fucking hell, Jesus motherfucking Christ, I'm gonna loose my shit!_

After a few deep breaths, you cleared your throat . "Are you from around here...? What's your name?"

"Uh, Ben...jamin. I'm just looking for a quote place to uh, meditate."

"Sweet, there's a lot of good places around!" You said a little to enthusiastically. "Google can recommend a few nice spots."

He asked you various questions about the place and you eagerly answered. You also noted that he never mentioned his profession, or that he wasn't particularly upset that you didn't acknowledge hat you recognised him. 

He stopped right outside the house you were staying at and looked at you, biting his lip. "Maybe you can show me some of the places? I've noticed that the signal here is spotty in some places."

Your eyebrows raised in surprise. How could you say no to that? If this was another older man, you would even try to flirt but you also were in this place...no one knew of your predicament.

"Sure, Ben. How about Saturday? Pick me up at 10 here. I'll show the perfect place where you can meditate."

"All good, see you later, mate!"

He left, leaving you clutching your shirt tight and breathing hard. You wouldn't say you had a die hard crush on he acror, but you've noticed that he had been appearing in many movies that you enjoyed and that he didn't look so bad.

* * *

"I know it's a little far away, but the view it's worth it!" You said as you held to your end of the portable cooler and Ben held the other side.

"It better be, because I'm tired already, mate." He laughed, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Fuck me."

 _I'm trying_ , you thought and quickly squashed that thought away.

Once you got to your destination, you stopped. "This is it. My dad acruactu owns that cabin over there. There's the river, like I told you, and over here it's the cliff. You can see that small island over there."

"I'm impressed." He slapped your shoulder, then rubbed it a little longer than what was heterosexualy advisable.

You said nothing, enjoying as his strong, thick fingers touched your shoulder and then he was off. Taking off his shoes and shirt and heading straight for the river. 

You sighed, this was going to be harder than you thought. Just two seemingly straight guys, deep into the woods, playing in the water. Nothing suspicious at all! Nope.

You joined him later on, you actually had swimming trunks while Ben, to your deep amusement and absolute horror, had decided to forgo clothes entirely. 

He had talked about meditating and being one with nature but you thought it meant something else. Not this, definitely not this.

He was waist deep with his hands on his waist looking at you. His hair wet and slicked back, his toned chest that was driving you wild and a slight parch of hair that went from his belly button to below the water.

"You alright, mate? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I'm good." You stuttered. "Bit surprised to find you skinny dipping."

"Oh, fuck, do you mind? I can put my swimming trunks on."

"No!" You said a little to quickly, "I mean, I don't mind. Guys do these stuff all the time."

"Oh, they do?" Now Ben was walking towards you and your eyes went down without your consent. He was big. Big. It was true what you've read on the internet. He radiated big dick energy and he had a big dick. 

Feeling yourself flush, you shrugged and went the other way to get into the water.

After a few beers and a little swimming, you found yourself sitting on top of the cliff, your dad's cabin to the right. A towel was wrapped around your shoulders and Ben, wearing swimming trunks now, sat next to you. He said bothing, just learned back, using his hands for support as he looked ahead.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw his naked chest, rising and falling steadily. You wished you could lay on his chest sometine. Looking down, you also tried to make out his bulge, which was hard because the trunks were a little wrinkled. 

"Looking for something?" Ben asked in amusement.

"No, I just zoned out."

Ben now changed positions. He was now sitting Indian style and leaning forwards. "Did you know you can tell what someone wants by reading their hands?"

You snorted and he chuckled. "No, really, want me to try?"

You offered him your hand and looked at him expectantly. He grabbed your hand and looked at it closely, "Ah yes, as I suspected. This is, very clearly, a hand." 

You laughed and tried to snatch your hand back but he held tight. "Okay, I'm gonna read your hand now. Look the other way."

You were a little bit too trusting but you did. You felt him move your hand until it was resting into some kind of fabric...and it was wet.

You moved your head to look and sure enough, he had placed your hand on his cock. He was looking at you and said, "That's what your hand told me you wanted."

You couldn't formulate any words and you also were never a bold person, but you decided to massage his cock through his swimming trunks. 

Ben's breath hitched but he made no move to remove your hand. He let you touch him however you wanted. Sure enough, he was rock hard beneath your fingertips and you proceeded to open his swimming trunks, your hands trembling.

He raised his hips so you could pull them down and looked at you. "Do you want this?"

You nodded, your throat to dry to say anything as you looked at his cock. You also were rock hard and wanted to touch yourself but this was about him, not you.

"Spit on my cock."

"H-huh?"

"Spit. On. My. Cock."

Deep within you, it suddenly clicked why it didn't work out with that other guy. He was a bit shy and insecure, never willing to take the lead, whereas Ben knew what he wanted and had the authority needed to get it.

You got close to his cock and spit on it, watched as your spit went down his shaft and over his balls and swallowed again. Ben's hand started stroking his own cock as you watched mesmerized those thick fingers working on that big dick. 

Ben caressed your cheek with the back of his hand, which caused you to look at him. Grabbing you by the hair, he raised you up and meet your lips with his own. 

It was a slow and sensual kiss, his tongue playing with yours as he slowly stroke his cock. Then he grabbed your hand, "Do it for me, pretty boy." 

You almost melted and obliged. Soon you had him thrusting into your hand and you pulled back. You knew he was close to coming. 

"I want to taste you." 

"Listen, if you get my cock in that pretty mouth of yours, I'm afraid I won't be good for much else right now."

You shrugged. You had the keys to the cabin. You both could stay there for a while.

He chuckled and shrugged. "Go ahead. Suck me dry, baby boy."

You went on all fours and started sucking and stroking his cock eagerly. One of Ben's hand had found itself caressing your buttocks and you smiled a little as you sucked his fat cock. The little noises you made turned him on even more.

"Mmm, fuck yes, that's it. Suck me like that."

Hearing his encouraging words filled you with pride. You were always a sucked for being praised. 

Right when he was about to cum, he took hold of your face and made you look at him as he fucked your face. When he came, strings of warm liquid went down your throat and some of it escaped the confines of your mouth. You sucked his cock until he removed you and smiled at you.

"Boy...that was good...now we have to take care of you."

"I'm fine." You tried to say, but he dismissed your protest. 

"Drop your pants." You stood and did just that, your cock jutting out in his direction proudly. 

"Come over here." He spat on his hand and when your cock was nesr his face, he started stroking it with measured movements, which almost made you buckle your knees.

"Don't fall."

"Y-yes."

As soon as the words left your mouth, Ben licked the head of your cock, licking away a good amount of precum and then started sucking on your cock and you could hardly believe your eyes. Here he was, a famous actor, a very handsome older man, in the middle of nowhere, sucking your cock as if it were a lollipop. You put your hands on his head, scratching his scalp a little as he sucked your cock and then your balls. 

You moaned and he smirked. 

"Here's what were going to do. You're going to get on all fours and you're going to jack off until you come, okay?"

You were so far gone that you didn't even question it. You did as you were told.

No sooner where you on all fours head resting on your forearm as you tried to reach climex, Ben got behind you and started licking your asshole. He pulled your cheeks apart and licked and kissed like no man had ever done. Next came one of his fingers, probing your entrance. You relaxed and after a few seconds his thick finger was inside you. You came when he started fingering you, his finger effegtieffe hitting your prostate and you laid there panting for a bit as he still fingered you.

"I'm hard again, I said I was going to get hard but...baby, those noises you make... Look what you did."

You move to lay on your back and saw him kneeling on the grass, stroking his cock again. He crawled towards you and you would've laughed if it wasn't him doing the crawling. He pushed your legs apart and started licking along your thighs, then licked some of the cum from your cock and kept kissing upwards until he was kissing you. His strong arms keeping him upright, to not crush you with his weight, as you both kissed.

You touched his face, then his back and wrapped your legs around his waist, forcing his cock to rub with yours. He moved back and forth, rubbing his cock along your stomach and pulled back. 

"We need some lube if I'm going to fuck that right ass." 

"There's a little packet in my trunks."

He laughed and shook his head. "So you brought me here to get fucked, eh? Smart."

Squirting the lube on his hand, he coated his cock and then your tight hole. Without much talking, he started slowly penetrating you until he was inside all the why.

He sighed in contentment and kissed your cheeks and forehead. "All good, darling?"

You noises and he started moving. What started as a slow fucking session, soon had you clawing at his back as he punded into you. Filthy words were coming out of his mouth, telling you how tight and warm you felt, how you were his little slut and you agreed to all of it. You didn't even pretend to not notice that you were _not_ his little slut.

He flipped you on all fours now. "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock."

"Yesss. Fuck." You fucked yourself as slow as you could, words couldn't describe how to felt when his cock came in and out of your asshole, expanding you, bringing you pleasure, you were sure you were in heaven.

Then he grabbed your hips and started fucking you hard, his hips slapping against your ass, making an obscene squishy sound as you both moaned. 

"You like that ,baby?"

"Yes, fuck me harder. Fuck!"

His balls vigorously slapped against your ass and when you came a second time, it triggered his second orgasm. He was still inside of you as he fell on top of you and yet, he rode the throes of his organs while still fucking you slowly and kissing the back of your neck.

"That's my good boy."

" _Your_ good boy?"

"Yes. I'm not gonna let you out of my sight. That is, if you're not opposed to that."

"And miss out on all the orgasm? I don't think so." You said.

He laughed and rolled over, pulling you towards him. "That's what I thought."

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
